


Celebrations and Connections

by RosieFreebatch



Series: Diamond in the Rough [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse, mentions of jim moriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: The Holmes-Watson sextuplets have graduated high school. During their graduation party, new relationships begin to form between the offspring of the Holmeses and their friends, and John has something important to tell Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it...the finale of the Diamond in the Rough series! I thought it would be nice to end on a story featuring the children of the couples and see how they turned out, and how their parents fared. I hope you've enjoyed my first foray into this interesting world.
> 
> *There is very mild non-con mid-chapter.*

The graduation party was in full swing on the beautifully landscaped grounds of the Holmes estate. It was a lovely warm early summer evening, and guests were enjoying mingling with each other and sampling the generous buffet laid out on long tables lined up against the exterior of the main house.

John Holmes, now 45 years old, sat with his best friend Mike Stamford and his wife Sarah at one of the round tables in the garden. John had gotten a little squishy around the middle and his hair was sporting some silver mixed in with the gold, but he was still pretty fit, and had grown into his middle age nicely. 

Everyone was there celebrating the high school graduation of his six children. Attractive and intelligent seventeen year-olds, their lives ahead of them as they began to transition into adulthood and head off to their prospective career paths.

John beamed as he thought of his pups, who were perfect mixtures of himself and his husband Sherlock, who was off somewhere in another part of the garden, probably trying to catalog fireflies. Sherlock was forty-four and still never passed up a moment to conduct experiments on the littlest things. He would always have the scientist mind, and John loved it. Sherlock had also consulted with the Yard from time to time, putting his extraordinary powers of deduction to work on cracking difficult cases.

John's deep blue eyes landed on one of his sons, Christopher, affectionately called Kit. He loved all of his children dearly, but he and Kit held a special bond. Kit looked just like him, inherited his short stature, and he was also an Omega. 

John remembered the day Kit presented. His son was only fourteen, and was in his last class of the day, which of course was P.E. During a very intense rugby game, Kit began to go into heat, which stirred up the Alphas on the field, and one very tall and muscular one in particular with a shock of black hair and intense blue-green eyes nearly knocked Kit to the ground with the intention of mating him and forcing a bondbite on him. "He was hot I admit, but I'm too young and I barely know him," Kit had said later. Luckily the coach, a Beta, was able to intercept and got Kit to his office, safe and away from the lustful gazes and attempted fondling, and called John, who rushed from work to take his son out of school.

John and Sarah had helped Kit through the heat, and he stayed at Sarah and Mike's house for the duration of it, with Mike being away on business. Kit had been devastated at being an Omega. He was worried about strange Alphas cornering him and how his friends would react, thinking him less of a man. Out of all the children, Kit was the most athletic. But John was able to talk to his son and tell him being an Omega was not like it was in the older days, when they were thought of as nothing more than breeders and sex objects. Kit could do anything he wanted, and the government would pay for his schooling, even though John and Sherlock were well off enough to take care of it.

With his family's love and support, Kit flourished in school, and managed to fend off horny Alphas. He joined the rugby team and quickly gained respect from his players. His family was there for every game. 

So here he was, graduated, and would be heading off to Greenwich in the fall. He was going to be a paramedic, just like John had been. "I want to be just like you Dad. I want to help people, and maybe one day I'll find a good Alpha and settle down and have a family too." John was pleased as punch.

John watched as Kit was sitting and talking with Gabriel Stamford, Mike and Sarah's middle son. The couple had three children. Michael Junior, or "MJ", was the oldest, in uni studying to be an engineer. He was an Alpha and had recently bonded with a lovely Omega named Melissa, whom he met in a coffee shop. Gabriel, Gabe to his friends and family, was also an Alpha and was eighteen, in his first year at uni, his goal to be a doctor just like his father. John knew Gabe was attracted to Kit and wanted a relationship with him, and John hoped the two would get together. Gabe was sweet and friendly like his parents, and would be a good Alpha for Kit. 

Mike and Sarah's youngest was thirteen. Her name was Sadie and she was a recently presented Omega. Sadie was at her grandparents' house tonight.

"Don't they look good together? Your Kit and our Gabe," Sarah said, smiling at John and Mike.

John nodded. "Yes they do. Gabe is so enamored of Kit, and I think Kit likes him too." To prove John's reply, he saw Gabe put an arm around Kit and whisper something into his ear, and Kit laughed and cuddled closer to the older boy.

"Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?" Mike spoke, grinning madly.

*****

Sherlock had captured some fireflies and put them in a jar. He handed the jar to a tall twelve year-old with short light brown hair and ice blue eyes. "Aren't they beautiful Everett? Nature creates the most amazing creatures."

Everett Ross Holmes nodded. "Yes they are Papa. They're pretty. But I don't like that they're in a jar. They need to be free to fly."

Sherlock smiled at his youngest child. Everett had been a "surprise baby." John thought he wasn't able to conceive any more pups, but after Sherlock had solved the Adventure of the Dancing Garbage Men (John's ridiculous title for the case) they celebrated with a long night of passionate lovemaking which resulted in the conception of their son. John wasn't even going through a heat either, which made it even more startling. But the two were thrilled, and Everett came into the world in only forty minutes after a very quick labor. "I hope that easy labor means an easy child," John cracked. So far, his wish came to fruition. Everett was a gentle and intelligent child with a build just like his Alpha father, but he also had a zest for adventure just like his Omega dad. 

Sherlock opened the lid and turned it over, letting the fireflies back out into the summer night. "There you go Everett. They're free to fly now."

Everett hugged his father. "Thank you Papa. They're happy again."

Sherlock ruffled his son's hair. He was sure Everett would be an Alpha. He had pretty much predicted what all his children would present as, except for Kit. He was sure the short, compact blond, who was John's double in every single way, would go Alpha because he was headstrong and active. He was shocked that Kit ended up being Omega, but then again, he was a carbon copy of his spouse. 

One of the other children, Timothy, jogged up to his father and younger brother. "Hey you two, aren't you coming back to the party? We're missing you!"

Sherlock grinned at his oldest son, who was Sherlock's physical double, just like Kit was John's. Timothy however, had John's personality. 

"Got worried about us?" Sherlock said teasingly.

Timothy grinned impishly. "Well, when you get away and on your own, things happen and sometimes a third party has to be called to make it un-happen."

"Timothy William Holmes, certainly you have a better vocabulary than that," Sherlock playfully mocked.

"Of course Papa, but I'm saving that for Cambridge this fall." 

Sherlock shook his head and chuckled. Timothy was following in the footsteps of his father and going to Cambridge to major in chemistry and minor in forensic science. 

"Timmy, where's Daisy at? You two are always joined at the hip," Everett asked, very seriously.

"Everett," Sherlock admonished, but Timothy just laughed. "It's okay Papa." He knelt down in front of his younger brother. "Daisy is powdering her nose."

Everett's mouth opened. "Oh," was all he said. He knew exactly what that meant.

Daisy, an Omega, was Timothy's girlfriend and the daughter of Victor and Mary Trevor. The two had been dating for two years and Daisy was joining Timothy at Cambridge to study early childhood education. The school in the last few years had added buildings for Alpha and Omega couples who wanted to room together and the two would be sharing a dorm. Their parents were in approval. Timothy and Daisy were planning to bond next year when the two would turn eighteen.

A few minutes later, Daisy appeared and joined Timothy's side. Daisy was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and her father's eyes. "Meeting of the minds I see," she joked, smiling at the three men.

"Hi Daisy," Everett shyly greeted her. 

"Hi Everett." Daisy reached down and ruffled his hair. "Enjoying quality time with your brother and Papa?"

"Quality time? Is that like having fun?" Everett had a puzzled look on his face.

"Pretty much," Daisy answered, linking her arms in Timothy's.

"Then yes, we are."

Everyone chuckled jovially at Everett's matter-of-fact response. 

*****

John was now talking with his sister Harry and her wife Clara, who was holding their nine-month old son Harold. The baby was named after John and Harry's dad, who sadly passed away last year after dying in his sleep. It was a massive heart attack, and he went quickly without any suffering. Harry and Clara had adopted him after his birth mother, a single teenage Omega girl, gave up the baby, scared her parents would harm the child. The parents were racists and the child's father was a black Alpha who passed away before the baby was born. Harry and Clara, being an interracial couple and not able to have children of their own, jumped at the chance to adopt the baby. 

The baby squealed and cooed as John made funny faces at him. "Is your uncle John being a silly-willy?" Clara said, bouncing little Harold on her knee.

"Being a silly-willy definitely helped when all my kids were that age and doing the "Sherlock Strop," John said. "They mastered the habit of a good sulk early. Sophie is the queen of sulking. I think she's got Sherlock beat."

John glanced at his daughter, who was munching on a carrot stick and talking with her sisters. Sophie was a small Alpha with curly blonde hair, John's eyes, and Sherlock's nose. Despite her ability to sulk like no one's business, she was a sweet girl with a wild sense of humor. Sophie would be going to St. Bart's and entering their dental program, training to be a dental assistant. Her sisters Martha and Vivian, also Alphas, were joining her there, but going in the nursing program. While Sophie was short and tiny, Martha was tall with brown hair she kept in a short and spiky style. She was a tomboy and never wore dresses. At her graduation she wore a pantsuit under her gown. She eventually hoped to find a female Omega to bond with. She reminded John a lot of Harry. Vivian was medium height with long black hair and Sherlock's multicolored eyes, but everything else facially was John. Vivian was dating a Beta named Bradley who would be joining his dad's garage shop as a mechanic. Bradley had fixed the family cars when they broke down, and John loved having him "on call," as he put it. John swelled with pride and love at seeing his daughters blossoming into wonderful young ladies.

"Dad!" John heard Kit shout from across the way. He looked up and saw Kit coming towards him, Gabe Stamford right beside him.

Kit reached out, and John stood to hug his son. "Hey you," John greeted. "Enjoying yourself?"

"This party is ace," Kit replied, grinning. 

"Yes Mr. Watson it is, thanks for inviting me," Gabe spoke up.

"Oi! None of that Mr. Watson, it's John. You are going to be my son's boyfriend after all."

Kit and Gabe blushed hard, faces as red as cherries. John laughed. "Surprised Kit? Usually your papa is the one with the deductions, but years of living with him have rubbed off on me a little. And Gabe, even Stevie Wonder could have picked up on at how much you like my son. Don't worry, I approve whole-heartedly. I couldn't think of a better mate."

Gabe, still embarrassed, looked down at the ground. "Thank you."

"He really likes me Dad. And he's promised not to be one of those strict arsehole Alphas that want to keep me at home popping out babies," Kit said, snuggling up to Gabe.

"Good. Because if that happens, you'll have hell to pay," John warned, but in teasing.

Gabe blushed again, but Kit gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's go find Duncan and see what trouble he's getting into." Duncan was Daisy Trevor's twin brother, and had a knack for being mischievous like his father.

The two bounded off, and John couldn't help but shake his head and smile. _Teenagers._

*****

Sherlock was trying to find John when his nephew Graham approached him. "Hello Uncle Sherlock. Have you seen my fathers?"

"Hello Graham. I think they're inside chatting with the Wilkes'.

"Thanks. I have some important news for them."

Sherlock gave him a knowing grin. "So you _are_ entering into a relationship with Anthea Gates."

Graham rolled his eyes, but then he laughed. "I should have known you would have figured it out."

Sherlock patted his nephew on the shoulder. "Yes. But I hear Anthea is a lovely young woman. Mycroft will be pleased, especially since she's well on her way to becoming his personal assistant. It means he won't need CCTV to keep tabs on you."

Graham groaned. "As if the cameras weren't bad enough. Sometimes I wish Father weren't the British Government. And then there's Dad, who wouldn't hesitate to call in the entire Yard if I walked the wrong way." He smiled though. "I can't be upset. I'm lucky they love me so much."

"Yes, you are lucky. You've mellowed my brother out, and that's no easy feat. But it also helps that you'll be majoring in law. The best of both worlds for your fathers."

Graham Edward Holmes, a handsome sixteen year-old boy with strawberry blond hair and dark brown eyes, would be going to Oxford next term to study law, specializing in Omega rights. He had presented as an Omega at fifteen, and was very interested in the inner workings of an Omega's role in society. He and his father Greg had spent countless hours talking about how it was for Greg growing up, and Mycroft had talked to him about the government aspect of it. When he announced to his parents his intention to be a lawyer, both men were thrilled. Graham had the smarts to do anything, and Oxford was quick to snatch him up, paying for his entire schooling and room and board. Graham chose to stay at home though, and commute to school. He wasn't quite ready to be on his own with a campus mostly full of ambitious Alphas. 

"Thanks Uncle Sherlock, I appreciate the support. I'll talk to you later. Try not to deduce all the guests though, I don't want my Dad to have to call in backup." Graham shot his uncle a coy grin.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Sherlock playfully replied.

*****

"I'm sorry Seamus, I'm not interested in going out with you." The pretty fifteen year-old girl with curly black hair and dark green eyes backed away from the short, but muscular dark-haired nineteen year-old Alpha with matching dark eyes that held a lustful gleam.

"Come on Katie, stop teasing," Seamus Smith purred to her, inching even closer. "I like you."

Katie backed up even more until she was against a tall bush. "You're too old for me. You need to find an Omega your own age."

Seamus just continued to smile his eerie smile. "But I don't want an Omega my own age, I want you. Why won't you be nice to me?"

Katie furtively glanced from side to side, trying to figure out a way to escape. But she was just too meek, and eventually Seamus would get his way and try and force a bondbite on her. He'd been harassing her for weeks, and despite warnings from her parents and her older siblings, the young Alpha refused to go away.

Seamus was now nose to nose with Katie. He was about to slip his arms around her when two men appeared on either side of him, and yanked the randy boy away from Katie, who breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Dammit Seamus! You know you weren't invited to this party, so why are you here?" Tristan Moran yelled.

"How many times have we told you, Katie isn't interested? Go find someone else and leave my sister alone! Rory Holmes barked, his green eyes flashing with anger.

Katherine "Katie" Holmes rushed up behind her older brother. If he and Tristan hadn't have shown up, Seamus would have had his way with her by now. She wasn't strong enough to overpower him.

Seamus was unfazed. "You should have invited me. It's not like I'm a stranger. My daddy used to sell drugs to your daddy Rory. There is a connection."

It took all of Rory's willpower not to haul off and punch the Alpha in the face. "Your daddy should have stayed in Ireland instead of coming back here and stirring up trouble," he coldly spat.

After a long absence, Jim Moriarty returned to London, bonded, with an Alpha, a weaselly millionaire businessman named Culverton Smith, and their then ten year-old son Seamus Westwood Smith. Jim had gone right back to drug dealing, this time providing club and date rape drugs to sex-crazed Alphas looking to score with Omegas without their consent. He had been caught in an undercover sting operation and sentenced to prison. He never told anyone that his husband's company was creating the drugs. He got out five years later, and now was a reformed at stay-at-home Omega. 

Seamus continued to smile his eerie smile. "Ooh, I do love a feisty Omega. Reminds me of daddy. But I'll just stick to the little sweet ones, like Katie."

Before Rory could react, Tristan's father Sebastian Moran, his mom Molly Moran, and John and Sherlock were on the scene. John's hackles were raised upon seeing the creepy Alpha teen.

"What in the hell are you doing here? You were told to stay away from my family," John seethed.

"He was just leaving Dad," Rory replied, shooting daggers at Seamus.

"Katie, are you okay?" Sherlock said, taking his daughter in his arms. Katie put her head on her father's chest, breathing in his scent for comfort. "Yes Papa. I'm fine now."

"Seamus, I don't know why you continue to act this way. Am I going to have to have another talk with your fathers again?" Sebastian glared at him, hands folded across his chest. "I thought you being friends with my son might change some of your behaviors, but I was wrong."

This time, Seamus' face fell, and he blanched a little. "You have no idea what it's like having an ex-drug dealer and a weirdo for parents. People are afraid of them, and nobody wants to come near me. I'm so lonely. I'll never get a mate the normal way."

"Do you expect us to muster up sympathy for you when you trespass where you're not wanted, and pretty much try to attack a young girl, an underage Omega? You know I could report you for this," Molly answered sternly.

"Yes ma'am," was all Seamus could say. 

 "Come on, I'm going to escort you out. I hope you've learned your lesson," Sebastian chided.

As the two men left, Tristan turned to everyone, visibly flustered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't tell him about the party. He must have found out from someone else."

"It's not your fault," John said. "You were just trying to be a friend to him."

Katie broke away from Sherlock and put an arm around Tristan. "Don't blame yourself. He knew to stay away and he didn't. Maybe now he'll leave me alone." She pecked Tristan on the cheek. "Thanks for protecting me."

Tristan blushed a little. "Well, I had help." He motioned to Rory.

"Yes, that's Rory, my red-headed spitfire, always looking out for everyone." John smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good job son."

Rory finally cracked a smile. "Thanks Dad." John and Sherlock gazed at him proudly. It was hard to imagine the feisty teenager was going to major in political science at Greenwich. But he had always had a strong bond with his Uncle Mycroft, and decided he wanted to take his place as the "British Government" one day. "We need more Omegas in politics," he said.

Katie went to hug her older brother. "Thanks Rory. I can always count on you."

"Us Omegas have to stick together," he said, hugging her back.

Sherlock and John were silently worried for their youngest daughter. Katie was a shy and sweet-natured young girl who hadn't yet found her footing. She presented as Omega only a few months ago, and like Kit, had attracted the attention of many Alphas, although none as persistent as Seamus Smith. Katie would no longer had the protection of her younger siblings when she would return to school after the end of summer. 

Tristan seemed to have read Sherlock and John's minds, because he approached them and whispered. "I'll help to protect Katie, that is, if you'll allow me to. I like her very much,"

The two fathers turned to the eighteen year-old. Although Tristan was three years older than their daughter, they trusted him. Molly and Sebastian raised him to be a respectful young man, and he was attending a local community college studying computer programming. Whenever he spent time at their home, he was friendly and considerate to everyone, especially Katie. And Katie enjoyed Tristan's gentle attentions. 

Katie was now back at the Alpha's side, and she shyly reached out to take his hand. Tristan squeezed it. The little gesture of affection didn't go unnoticed by Sherlock and John. If Tristan courted Katie, there was less chances for another Alpha with less than good intentions who might go after her. 

Molly also saw the tender exchange. "Well gentlemen, it looks like we have the beginnings of a romance unfolding in front of us. If you're in agreement, I think it would be lovely for my son to date your daughter. I know Tristan will be a perfect gentlemen and take things slow."

"Mom!" Tristan whined, running a hand through his brown hair, a sheepish glint in his hazel eyes. 

Sherlock and John chuckled, and Katie, Rory, and Molly just grinned. "You don't like me playing matchmaker for you honey? I do have a perfect success rate. I found a lovely mate for your brother," Molly said.

Tristan's older Alpha brother Nathan, age nineteen, was in a steady relationship with a Beta girl that had interned at the St. Bart's morgue where Molly was lead pathologist. 

"I'd know I feel better that you're with my baby sister," Rory added. 

Katie just basked in all the attention and said nothing, continuing to hold Tristan's hand. He wasn't letting go either. He didn't think he ever would.

*****

It was calm and still now. Party guests gone, tables cleared and put away, and leftover food was bagged up. John and the kids would be taking it to the local homeless shelter tomorrow.

Mycroft and Greg had retired to their room. Graham left to spend the rest of the weekend with Anthea and her family. Little Everett was fast asleep in his bedroom, and all the other teens were in various parts of the house watching TV, reading, or playing video games.

John was in he and Sherlock's room. John was laying on the sofa, surfing the web on his tablet, completely relaxed. Except for Seamus' little stunt, the party had gone off without a hitch. He was sad that Sherlock's parents weren't able to make it, with them being stuck in France due to heavy rains that had flooded the village they were in, but they were able to talk to their grandchildren via webcam. John's mom Ann was recovering from bronchitis, and he was planning a visit to see her on Sunday. Clara's brother Danny had nixed the party to stay with her, and John was especially grateful to him.

Mrs. Hudson had left Britain all together and ended up in Las Vegas, Nevada, having the time of her life and living out the rest of her golden years hitting the casinos, and connecting with a group of elderly single ladies, going on trips and getting together for knitting and playing cards. She had sent the children their graduation gifts, journals embossed with their names, in six different colors. They were beautiful leather-bound books and John knew they'd cost a pretty penny, but Mrs. Hudson had doted on them and spoiled them since they were pups in nappies. They'd come to call her "Nana Martha," and the day she decided to depart this world would be a sad day for them indeed.

John was no longer a paramedic. After Everett was born, he decided to quit his job and returned to school, where he graduated with a medical degree. He was helping Mike run Doctor Magnussen's old practice full time. His former boss retired and moved in to his Brighton cottage, to be close to his son Charlie, his spouse Henry, and their children. John was a physician's assistant, and Sarah did the billing and handling the clerical duties John used to. Sherlock was ecstatic John was working regular hours again, which meant more time at home. Sherlock wouldn't publicly admit it but he loved having his Omega at home to dote on him and help him with experiments and his cases.

John would eventually be spending more time at home. He hadn't told Sherlock or anyone else, but there was another addition on the way. He patted his belly affectionately, still in shock that at age 45, he was still fertile and capable of conceiving. He was two months along and wasn't showing yet. 

He already had names picked out. Anna Sherilyn for a girl, named after his mom and Sherlock, and Mason Andren. Mason was a type of bee, and Andren was short for Andrenidae, the scientific term for mining bees. He was sure Sherlock would love that since he was a bee lover and was fascinated by he creatures. He had even set up beehives on the estate for honey making. John wasn't so sure at first, but Sherlock had proved to be a careful and meticulous beekeeper. Everett and Katie had taken to the work, and the two siblings would join their father on weekends and days off of school to help him maintain the hives. John was happy to see Sherlock interacting with his kids, who were learning science and nature. 

Sherlock entered the room and when he saw John, looking so content and happy, it sent tingles vibrating down to his toes. "Hi love," he greeted him. "Come lay with me." Sherlock took off his shoes and got on top of their king-sized bed, patting the space next to him.

John powered down his tablet and joined his husband. Sherlock leaned over to give him a passionate kiss. John hummed in response and snuggled close to him, putting his head on his chest, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist, enjoying the warmth and the spicy scent of his Alpha.

"What a night it's been. I'm exhausted." Sherlock remarked, while ruffling John's silver-blond hair.

"Everyone had a good time. It was nice to have everyone together like that," John cheerfully replied.

"We don't have to worry about Seamus for a while," Sherlock said. "Sebastian called and I talked with him. Seems Jim and Culverton have decided to send him back to Ireland to stay with his grandparents for the rest of the year. Perhaps he'll find someone there and just stay."

"Thank God for that. That kid's been a bloody nightmare."

"Yes he has, but now that Tristan and Katie have gotten together, the both of us can relax."

"Tristan's a great guy. He'll take care of our daughter." John chuckled. "Who would think a high school graduation party would lead to so many relationships starting? Tristan and Katie, Kit and Gabe, and Graham and Anthea, but anyone could see the last two getting together. Anthea's been hot for that kid ever since she was twelve. She's a very determined young lady."

"Graham is an excellent catch. It's a good thing he resembles Greg more than Mycroft, the fat git."

"Sherlock," John said in his warning tone. "Mycroft is not fat nor is he ugly, and he's been very good to us and his nieces and nephews."

Sherlock just smirked and lay back against the headboard. John rolled his eyes. "You berk," he told his husband, but it came out playful.

John figured it was a good time to tell Sherlock he was pregnant again. He hoped he got a good reaction. He was more than ready to be a parent all over again, but was Sherlock?

He sat up and gazed intently at his spouse. "Sher, there's something important I need to tell you, and I hope you haven't deduced it already."

"Oh?" was all Sherlock said.

John steeled himself. It was now or never."You're not going to believe it, but I'm pregnant."

Sherlock said nothing. His brows furrowed, then he closed his eyes and raised his hands, steepling them under his chin. John was a bundle of nerves. _He's going to his mind palace. This could be good, or it could be a disaster._

Minutes passed, which to John felt like hours, and then Sherlock spoke. "I guess I'll have to make another hive for our newest edition, so I can show them how to keep the bees when Everett and Katie either get too old or too bored for it."

John was a bit taken aback. That wasn't the reaction he wasn't expecting, but it did sound hopeful. "So, are you...are you okay with this? The pregnancy?"

Sherlock opened his eyes back up and looked at John with nothing but love on his handsome face. "Of course I am John. I'm absolutely over the moon that you are carrying my pup. It's the perfect time to have another child. We've got six leaving the nest for uni in a few months, so we'll have more free time to care for Everett, Katie, and now this little one. My parents will be thrilled to spoil another baby. And best of all, I can lord it over Mycroft on what a beautiful, perfect, fertile Omega I have."

John heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy _you're happy_. I was worried that you thought we were too old, or we had enough kids---"

Sherlock silenced him with a kiss, gently pushing him back onto the bed. John embraced his husband, meeting Sherlock's kiss with a deep and warm one of his own. When they broke for air, Sherlock grinned so hard it looked like he had four chins. "I'm going to be a father all over again. Thank you John, I love you so much."

"I love you too, my mad brilliant beekeeping genius." John leaned up to kiss him this time.

*****

The announcement of John's pregnancy had family members surprised and in a tizzy. The other children of course were amazed that their dad could still have children. "I'd thought your eggs would have shriveled up and dissolved by now!" Rory exclaimed.

"I hope you find an Alpha and you end up having twenty-five kids," John cracked back at his son.

The youngest of the brood were beyond excited. Katie wanted a girl, and Everett wanted a boy. John and Sherlock just wanted the pup to be healthy. 

Sherlock's parents and John's mom were happy, and Mrs. Hudson promised to knit a ton of baby clothes, when she was told the news.

Mycroft simply raised and eyebrow, as he was wont to do, and congratulated John and his brother on being the most fertile couple in all of the UK. Greg showed more enthusiasm, and told his brother-in-law "that's Myc for you. Deep down, he's thrilled at having yet another niece or nephew he can try and corral into politics."

Sherlock and John's friends were equally startled. "What are you trying to do, create your own rugby team?" Victor had joked. Sarah, Molly, Mary, and Janine had all offered to babysit. Even more shocking, Irene Adler had also offered. 

"I don't have any children, that was our choice, but that doesn't mean I can babysit yours, and the best part is, they go back home with you."

Irene had come back to London after moving to Barcelona with a Beta she met named Kate when she was in her mid-20's. The two were together until a year ago, when Kate passed away after a long battle with ovarian cancer. Kate had run a daycare center, and Irene was well-versed in the world of infants and toddlers.

Irene had also re-connected with Billy Wiggins, who was divorced from a Beta woman who decided she'd rather have an Alpha. Billy also had no children, and worked with Molly Moran at St. Bart's. The two were dating and planned to move in together. "Irene is the most exciting woman I've ever met, and we're just going to see how things go," Billy had told John shortly after they got together. John was happy for his friend.

*****

Anna Sherilyn and Mason Andren Holmes were born on January 6th, Sherlock's 45th birthday, at St. Bart's. The twins were beautiful, chubby pups with curly auburn hair and blue-green eyes. Sherlock was overjoyed their birth, and started calling his Mason his "bumblebee." Anna was "honeybee." John was just glad he had an easy birth that resulted in two healthy pups.

The evening John and the twins came home, it started to snow. By the morning, five inches of snow was on the ground and four more was expected. The new parents spent the snowstorm enjoying their latest bundles of joy.

*****

It was spring once again. John watched Sherlock, Katie, and Everett working with their beehives. They weren't alone however. Tristan, Katie's boyfriend, had joined them, and there was James and Janine Sholto's thirteen year-old boy, Conan, too. Conan was the spitting image of his father, tall and blond, but he had Janine's dark eyes. John noticed how Conan stood close to Everett and how they talked and interacted with each other, like they were lifelong friends. Conan had already presented as an Alpha. So unless Conan was going to have a penchant for other Alphas, Everett was not going to be an Alpha, but an Omega. If that was going to be the case, John was ready to support him and provide him guidance.

John sat on a bench, now watching Anna and Mason, who were napping in their pram. He thought to himself that it would have been time for his heat, but those were no more. John, with Sherlock's blessing, had a procedure which rendered him sterile and he would no longer have heats. Omegas naturally would go into their own form of menopause and stop having heats, but John wasn't taking the chance. His doctor told him he was still very fertile, and if he didn't take birth control, he would get pregnant again. John had learned the Omegas in his family were highly fertile, but there were also very few of them. Ten children were more than enough.

Sherlock had glanced up and smiled at John and their sleeping babies. He still marveled from time to time how he used to be a broken, socially bankrupt, junkie Alpha, and now he here was, married to the love of his life, a father of ten, indulging in a hobby loved, living in his parents' sprawling home (they had retired to a cottage in Sussex). Everything was perfect. He didn't think life could get any better.

*****

Sherlock and John sat outside on the back deck, side by side in rocking chairs, watching the sunset. As the skies turned into a brilliant blend of pink, purple, and orange, Sherlock gazed at John with pure love in his eyes. "John, I keep thinking back to the wedding vows you've said to me, about how we were demi-parure."

John turned to face his husband with an equally loving gaze. "We still are. You're still the main attraction, and I still complete you and provide the finishing touch."

"You're more than that John. You're my jewel, my diamond in the rough."

John shot Sherlock a bemused look. "Really? Why?"

"Because you may be older and a bit rough around the edges, but you still shine bright. You're still my conductor of light."

John reached over and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll always be your conductor of light. That glow will never fade until my dying breath. "

Sherlock was speechless for a few seconds. He fought back a tear. "Wow John, that was---it's just---"

"Was that good? Did I do it right?" John hopefully asked.

Sherlock shot out of his chair, taking John's hands in his, eyes full of adoration. "Yes you did. Now come here."

John got up and Sherlock enveloped him, catching his lips in a heated kiss. The two explored each other's mouths, feeling like teenagers locking lips for the first time.  John wrapped his arms tighter around Sherlock's waist. He loved this man just as much, no even more, than he did when they were younger and just trying to get through school, before marriage and pups even became a reality.

Once the two broke apart, they stood there breathlessly, gazing at each other. Both knew what was coming next.

They were the only ones home. Everett was at Conan's house; Katie and Tristan were vacationing with Sebastian and Molly in Brighton.  Harry and Clara had Mason and Anna for the weekend and were going to take the twins to see their grandmother.

"We've got the entire weekend and the entire house to ourselves John. What should we do?" Sherlock asked huskily, moving his mouth to John's neck, licking his bondbite, getting lost in his gorgeous scent.

"Take me to bed Sherlock Holmes," John purred.

Sherlock laughed and led John back inside. As dusk turned to dark, Sherlock and John expressed their never-ending love for each other. Alpha and Omega, genius and the greatest man the genius ever had the good fortune of knowing, husband and husband, father and "mother," friends and lovers, companions until the end of their lives. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
